Mega Man 2
Mega Man 2, known in Japan as Rockman 2: The Mystery of Dr. Wily, is a platform video game made by Capcom for the Nintendo Entertainment System game console. Robot Masters Air Man Air Man is definitely an odd-looking Robot Master as he has no neck. It looks as though his mouth is the giant fan-shaped Air Shooter built into his chest, which can not only blow things around, but is also what produces his tornados. The small blue tornados, coupled with the fierce wind Air Man produces, can prove difficult to dodge. However, Air Man does not have a very hardy construction and a few good hits will finish him. Rumor has it you can also equip the Leaf Shield and stand behind him, where his tornados cannot reach... Bubble Man Bubble Man is a small aquatic robot complete with fins and a mask that he doesn’t really need. His Bubble Lead is certainly unique, for it is heavy except when underwater, yet flows like a bubble. Bubble Man also has a plasma cannon to keep you entertained while you are trying to dodge his bubbles, and he loves lairs with ceilings lined with spikes. The Metal Blade will slice and dice him quickly enough. Wood Man Built to look as though he is made out of a tree trunk, Wood Man has a great defense in his Leaf Shield. Crash Bombs are one of the only weapons that can penetrate the special leaves. A burst of Atomic Fire is favored once Wood Man tosses away his shield, for a single fully-powered shot can destroy Wood Man if it hits solidly enough. Crash Man Do not be fooled by how quickly this guy falls to the Air Shooter, for without this weapon you are in for a fierce battle. Crash Man will pace his room rapidly, jumping your shots when you fire and returning fire with his Crash Bombs. A thorough dousing of bombs will make short work of any attacker, though the Air Shooter makes even shorter work of Crash Man. Don’t enter this battle without it! Heat Man Heat Man can turn himself into a comet of fire and blaze across the room. Other than this, he attacks by tossing out bursts of fire. Bubble Lead will extinguish him quite quickly. Metal Man Metal Man’s Metal Blades are a prized reward, for they are perhaps the most useful of the Master Weapons. Metal Man can toss them out rapidly, but usually he won’t fire unless you shoot first, though occasionally he will chuck a Blade at you for lack of something better to do. He won’t move from where he is standing until you move in too close, so keep your distance and fire away. His weakness listing is not a mistake; Metal Man is incredibly vulnerable to the very weapon he chucks out—a single Metal Blade will finish him. You can also hack him apart with the Quick Boomerang, if you don’t mind getting so close. Flash Man Flash Man’s weapon doesn’t actually do any damage; it merely freezes his opponent in place. This is why he also has plasma cannons to supplement his Time Stopper. Thus he can easily freeze his enemy before giving him a quick spray from his cannons. When Mega Man uses the Time Stopper he doesn’t have this luxury. Metal Blades work well on Flash Man, as do normal arm cannon shots. Quick Man This infamous horned Robot Master actually isn’t as fast as his name suggests, though he can move at a decent clip. The biggest danger is lack of room to maneuver, for while bouncing around the room Quick Man will toss several Quick Boomerangs from the special shooter mounted on his arm. A fully-charged Time Stopper will hack away half of Quick Man’s energy, though, and Crash Bombs also make a serious dent. Gallery Category:Memes Category:Video games Category:Corruptions